


And His Dreams were Ablaze

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What was a demon to do but spend a gorgeous day with his angel?





	And His Dreams were Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely athletiger! (GO CHECK OUT HER WORKS THEY'RE AMAZING!)

Crowley had been contemplating the oddly nice weather in London from the living room when he finally made up his mind. “What do you think, angel? Lovely day out.”

“Oh, we should do what the humans call sunbathing!” Aziraphale cheered, clapping his hands together. “I’ll go make some refreshments.”

“Oh, and make those little biscuits I like!” Crowley called, as the angel flocked away to the kitchen.

“Yes, dearie!”

Crowley snorted. He slid the patio door open, allowing the wash of honey rays to spill over his skin. He stood there for one glorifying moment, before sighing in content and easing onto the swinging bench. “Honestly, calling me dearie like that,” he yawned, “Like I’m some sort of pet.” Eyes slipping closed, Crowley drifted off to sleep.

There was a fire in the air. He searched, frantic, through the thick black clouds of smoke for his beloved. But Aziraphale was gone. Everywhere Crowley looked, there were flame and smoke and the sound of his heart pounding. As a tall bookcase began to tip over, he opened his palms and accepted the easy death.

Then he jolted awake.

His eyes seemed to bug out of his eyes and his lungs struggled to take in air. But when he looked around, there was only the sun and the garden.

There was only him.

“Ah, here we go,” Aziraphale cheered as he walked outside. “Some honey tea and biscuits for…Crowley? Crowley, dear, are you alright?”

The angel touched his shoulder. Crowley looked at the hand before sitting himself up, looking wildly into Aziraphale’s eyes. “You were dead,” he whispered. Sweat beaded on his brow.

Aziraphale cooed in sympathy and tucked Crowley’s head to his chest, petting his dark hair. “I’m right here. I will never leave you.”

And he kept repeating the words over and over, ever patient, even as the sun crept below the horizon and Crowley’s shivers slowly began to die out. Eventually, Crowley took a deep breath in and found the strength to kiss Aziraphale. He never wanted to forget the soft feeling of those lips. “You better,” he replied. “Or else I’ll find you and kill you myself. Hell, I’ll chase you up to the skies of Heaven.”

Aziraphale merely smiled.


End file.
